A New Life
by Shadowpocky
Summary: Kane and Himeko arrives at the house and meets all the maids! Ch 5 is up! IM SRY THIS TOOK SOO LONG plz REVIEW D not much shoujo ai as of now, but still some hints.. so dont read if u dont like! and plz review
1. meeting you

I let out a sigh, as today would be the same old routine. I would wait for the light to change and then cross the street, grab breakfast, and then run to work. As I finished thinking about my daily life the light changes and my legs move automatically, like it was programmed to but then they suddenly stopped. I looked up to see the person in front of me. I stood there… staring in awe at a young beautiful lady, tall with long black hair. Just then I threw myself into her and held her in an embrace, not caring about anything and finding it rather assuring and peaceful in her arms as she was also embracing me.

"Umm… excuse me, but have we met before?" asked the lady in a so very caring way. Her voice was so clear that it pierced right through me. It took me a few seconds to regain my composer as I was deeply embarrassed at the sudden action that I did to a stranger.

Taking a few steps back I blurted out sorry and bowed to her over and over again. I know she might think I'm a freak.

"I… I don't know what has gotten into me, I'm so sorry this is probably very weird , I am soooo sorry I really di---"

The tall black hair girl looked at me, and smiled a feint smile before she opened her mouth to speak. " Ahh.. No.. its alright, you think we should get of the street though? It seems like the drivers are getting impatient from waiting on.. Us"

I realized that I've hold up traffic and my face deepened into a darker red. "..Y..ya.. Lets…" I bowed again, this time at the drivers but all they did was honk at me. In a mere second I was dragged along by the tall girl. Where.. I had no clue.


	2. Our begining

**A/N: **I don't have much time to write as muchies as I used to. Anyways.. Ya this would be kinda short and thanks for the reviews.. Imma try my best! And

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING _**ok now on with the story.

We ended up going to a near by park. It was peaceful surprisingly because during this hour it should be swarmed with little children . I managed to catch my breath and sat down on a nearby bench. I looked at the girl… and she wasn't even breaking a sweat!! I guess she must be fit. I made a little jealous pout like face at the ground, which happened to have caught her attention. The girl sat down next to me and made a soft smile, but the smile quickly vanished as her eyes got widened suddenly .

The girl did a slight bow and began to speak, "Oh, I've completely forgotten to tell you my name, I'm sorry!! And here you are following a stranger you've never met! My name is Kane." I just stared at her, slightly put off track for the sudden change of topic, but I quickly returned back to reality and introduced myself as well.

I took a deep breath as I began to reply back, but I ended up stammering. "O..oh ya, my names Hi..mako…err no not mako.. No I'm.. I'm Kurusugawa Himeko..!" A blushed formed on my face again. I felt so stupid, I can't believe I even said my own name wrong. I dared a look at Kane, and surprisingly I found her laughing at me! My face turned into a pout once again as I childishly glared at the girl in front of me.

"W..whats so funny… I'm.. nervous .. Yea!" I said quickly in a voice that kept getting softer. Kane just laughed more, but I guess I don't mind. My heart keeps racing and I feel this warm spread of adrenaline running through me while I'm hearing her laughter. I gave up and began to laugh with Kane as well.

_And that.. Was our beginning….._

A/N: I really tried to portray Himeko's personality. I hope it was ok. Well, plz review again! **Thanks!**


	3. A summer's day plan

A/N : ok.. Well this would be in Kane's point of view now. I hope I do a good job ..;; holds up a sign, " beware of crashes up ahead"

…. I should really get going now.. I would be late for archery practice.. But how am I suppose to tell her? She seems so happy. Kane looked at the girl in front of her, Himeko and smiled once again as Himeko kept talking about random topics. Why do I feel like I don't want to leave…? Kane quickly shook her head as a sign to dismiss the thought. After several minutes Kane's cell phone began to ring.

"hello…? Uh… ah yes! Ill be right there, I'm terribly sorry for being late!!" I disconnected the call and looked over to Himeko, at the sight of her sadden face I felt like something squeezed my heart. I felt like I don't ever want to let her go, well half of me. What am I thinking here.. She's just a stranger, I barly know her!! How ridiculous. I guess I have no choice but to leave now.

Himeko began to speak " uhh.. Your busy aren't you.. Kane? Its ok.. I think I've bothered you enough I'm sorry"

" Oh.. Uhh no its ok you weren't bothering me at all, here ill leave down my number so you can call me, It would be pleasant if we could still keep in touch" I handed her my phone number. It felt weird to give my personal data to just an ordinary person, but I feel like if I don't ill regret it someday. With that I gave a call to my personal driver and asked her to pick me up. I sat back down next to Himeko as a waited for the car to arrive.

" Umm… Himeko, may I have your number please so I could contact you…. Maybe later?" My voice stuttered a bit surprisingly, usually I would speak with full confidence. I watched Himeko search for paper and a pen fractically… Ahh how cute. I blushed at the remark I made in my head and slapped myself mentally. By the time I received her number my car arrived, and sadly I had to depart.

" I'll call you this weekend maybe…. That is if your not b-..busy" I stuttered again and became a little annoyed. Why am I getting over reacting for? Its not like it's a date or anything, besides she's a girl! With this thought in my mind I left Himeko and went to archery practice.

I held the phone close to me. Should I call her or not? What if she's busy… should I even bother? I dialed the first few sets of numbers in.. and which each button I press down my confidence seem to shrink. When I had all the number entered I froze and stared at the call button, but before I could press it the phone suddenly began to ring. I jumped up startled and answered once I regained my composer.

"Hello…? What is it?"

"Young Miss, there seems to be a person requesting to speak with you on the phone, her name is Kurusugawa Himeko, would you like to answer" I froze up a bit when I heard her name, but I was quickly reminded to give my answer when I heard one of my butlers cough.

"Yes please, I was expecting her call, and from now on when she calls there is no need for my permission, it will always be granted. Thank you" I picked up the call and quickly responded.

"Hello, Himeko? Are you still there? I'm sorry about that, it won't happen again." I began to laugh sheepishly. I couldn't hear any response for several seconds but when I was about to hang up her voice showed up.

" Oh! Kane sorry about that, I didn't know what to say so I ended up not talking… I hope I'm not bothering you, uhh I can call some other time if you want!"

" Oh no, its ok I'm doing nothing right now. Hey Himeko, are you busy this coming Sunday.. Uhh tomorrow? I was thinking of taking you to one of my summer house, I mean… uhh … its kind of lonely.. Alone.. So I thought… BUT ITS OK.. I mean.. you barly know me."

"… Oh.. Really!!?? You wouldn't mind.. Would you Kane? … I'm so glad your still talking to me! Umm well… I'll go, but how am I suppose to get there?"

" Don't worry about that Himeko, just tell me where you live and I'll come by and pick you up, umm how about you start packing up some stuff because we would be staying for 3 days… and ill pick you up tomarrow at 9am?"

" Oh alrighty! We'll.. I'll see you later then Kane… umm thanks again… for inviting me"

With that Himeko hanged up. The first thought that came into my mind was clothes, I rushed into my closet and began looking. I didn't want to wear overly expensive clothings because I felt like I would make Himeko feel uncomfort so I began to look for regular clothes. In the end I ended up laying out 20 sets of clothings on the floor. I picked the best 5 and packed them up. That night, I couldn't really sleep… my heart kept pounding.. And I only thought of Himeko.. Maybe this is the feeling of finally having a best friend… right..?

A/N: well there you have it! … uhh.. Its not exactly good I know, I guess I cant write in Kane's view.. Well I hope its ok… PLZ review again and give me some suggestions if possible. That's all thanks again ;-) Oh and.. Success at writing more!! Yes! XD


	4. On our way

**A/N**: wow, ok for ppl that has been waiting…. Im so sry!!! I got lazy v.v I don't have inspirations anymore T-T sigh well… heres another one, and I think im going to try Kane's view again.. Sooo wishers me lucks ;).

I arrived at Himeko's place thirty minutes early, sighed, and mentally yelled at myself. I was about to take a tour around her neighborhood when I noticed that Himeko was walking out. "That" feeling came back again, my heart quickened as Himeko walked her way closer and closer. No… I'm probably just over excited about this… that's all. I stared at the seat as I waited for the driver to open the door so Himeko can get in.

The car started and we were on our way to my summer house. It took me a few seconds to regain my composer, I then greeted Himeko, "Good day, I was here early, but I didn't think you would be too." I smiled at her again.

"Oh!… well.. I happened to wake up early this m-morning s-so I uhh.. Came out here earlier!"

I did a nod, confirming what she said and to let her know I understand.

" Well, to be early is to be on time, and to be on time is to be late, so I guess we're on time?" I laughed at myself a little and started to feel embarrassed by what I just said, but surprisingly the girl next to me is very enthusiastic.

Himeko had both her arms close to her chest and looked at the ceiling of the car, all of the sudden one of her hand shot up

"Yes! For once that means I'm not late for something! I'm going to try my best and do everything earlier!"

I looked at the pair of determined purple orbs with a blank face. It took me a few seconds to process what she had just said. I couldn't help it when I started laughing at Himeko's statement, almost losing my breath as I laughed more when a pout formed on her face.

"Kane!! I'm serious I will sooooo do this!! When I get back I'm going to set my alarm clock early!!…. Even though never really wakes me up… ahaha…"Sheepishly said Himeko, while fidgeting with her two index fingers.

I took this chance to tease Himeko more by gently petting her head and grinning at her when I spoke, "Mmmhmm yes I have faith that you will be able to accomplish that goal if you tried."

Before we knew it we arrived at my summer house. I walked out first and then helped Himeko out.

"Well.. This is it, I hope we can produce pleasant memories here in these three days" I looked over at Himeko to get a reply and found her to be dazed.

Himeko replied in a few seconds when she noticed me staring at her. "H-huh! Oh!! Yah! We are going to have lots of fun!! But … wow this is such a big house! I've never been to a summer house like this! Wow!! … I hope.. I'm not.. Intruding"

_With that…. Our summer fun begins………….._

**A/N** : … I confess! I got too lazy again and didn't feel like writing! I'm sry!! But I really cant help it when I have no inspiration to do anything and theres rarly any reviews… ;( but oh wells enough with these complains! I'm not sure if Kane's view have improved or not, but anyways!! I would like to say... I just write these stuff from the back of my head, creating the story as I go because I'm too lazy to draft. **_Review again plz_** and thanks for the people that is still reading this.


	5. Roomates

-1A/N: I'm sry ;( I really am!! Augh I've learned my lesson!! So here's an update.. And to ppl that have reviewed this.. Thankies so muchies T-T im sry it took like.. A whole month.. Ish…i felt bad after reading the reviews... but but.. it made me happy that ppl like it!! so i have inspiration again!! v.v **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

Kane and I walked up the stairs and I remember flinching a bit when the door opened. I don't know if it was just me.. But it seemed like a glowing light was there.. And after that I was greeted with endless streams of bowing maids.

I think my jaw dropped open I mean.. the maids were looking at me awkwardly, but I regain my composer and looked up to Kane since I wasn't sure how to reply to all these people. Just then A maid with blonde hair walked to the center of the maids and bowed again.

"Good morning Ojo-sama, Kurusugawa-sama,I am Otoha, the head maid here. We will be accompanying you both in these few days, if there is anything you need just talk to anyone of us here and we will prompt to it as soon as possible"

I bowed back quickly. "Augh.. Oh! Ok!! Its nice to meet you too!! You can call me Hi-h-mak-"

"Himeko.. Not mako… right Himeko?" Corrected Kana. I couldn't help but blush again.. I mean.. someone had to correct me for saying my name wrong!! Gosh.. They must think I'm stupid.. But somehow.. The feeling of Kane saying my name gives me a warm feeling… It sure is nice to have found a best friend. Ya… right… best friend… only best friends.. Right?? I questioned myself in my mind not really paying attention to my surroundings anymore. Right..? While I was thinking Kane was still talking to Otaha-san, but I was too focus on getting a answer from myself. I mean.. I had to know!! Kane is just a best friend.. Right??!! Kane then abruptly said,

"Yes that's right"

I turned to her with a surprised look on my face, but then I snapped "oh my gawd you know how I think mode" as I realized Kane was just confirming all the things Otoha-san said. Otoha-san stepped in after my weird gesture and held a clipboard in her arm.

"Okay, well Himeko-sama, you will be staying in the East Guest Room, may I have your baggage please?"

I couldn't help but wonder where Kane would be at, so I decided to ask. "Augh.. Where will Kane be at?"

"Ojo-sama will be in the master room at the end of west hall"

At the sound of that I couldn't help but look back at Kane with a slightly disappointed look. I wasn't sure why but being far away from Kane seem to sadden me… augh!! No Himeko!! You must respect other people's space!! You can't always bother other people!! As I was beating myself with harsh words in my mind Kane looked at Otoha-san and began to speak

"I know the west hall is only for those that are in the family or closely connected with them.. But please Otoha, is it alright to make an exception just this once?"

"… but ojo-sama…"

Otoha couldn't reject her Ojo-sama's plead and looked at Himeko, then at the west hall. Finally she gave out a sigh.

"Alright alright, but Ojo-sama.. This is the only time ok?"

Both Kane's face mine brightened when Otoha-san said it was ok. I turned to look at Kane and found her looking at me too, I couldn't suppress the urge to give Kane a hug so I threw myself at her, surprised a little to find her doing the same. We giggled and smiled then thanked Otoha-san. The maids began to move my stuff into the same room as Kane.

_My heart was beating so fast… but…. We are just friends…. Right?? _

A/N: well here's an update.. Once again I'm sry!! And I'm sry this isn't long either! Im trying my best really!! T-T school has been boring.. Im testing this week, but since theres no homework im going to just work on this when im home. Thanks to all the reviewed this.. And PLZ **REVIEW **AGAIN!!


End file.
